


Date Night

by ReceiverofWisdom



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Small Character Study, Tumblr Prompt, done at two in the morning, korralin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReceiverofWisdom/pseuds/ReceiverofWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, simple, sweet date night prompt request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

The weather had been relentless. Her fingers danced against the contours of the door, chasing the stray remaining dribbles of the rain that had stopped not but a few moments ago.  
  
Thankfully, for she had been fitful as to whether or not canceling the affair would become a necessity.  
  
Not likely, she then considered, for no amount of bad weather had been known to deter the Chief from anything that she deemed particularly important.  
  
Korra herself had been undeterred. Waterbending was certainly a plus, conjuring a makeshift umbrella kept her from standing on the other woman’s doorstep a sodden mess. Her hair was not anything fanciful for the given evening, but _not_ looking like a frazzled Naga after an atrocious aquatic adventure was always a plus.  
  
She hangs onto a fleeting moment of overbearing courage, and taps her knuckles against the door, harder than intended. It sounded less like a knock, and more towards an aggressive retribution to the already shady hinges of the door.  
  
It flung open promptly, causing Korra to start.  
  
Lin looked her up and down, eyebrows hiking up her forehead for a single discernible moment before they scrunched back down in forethought.  
  
“I pinned you as someone who would show up later, not earlier.”  
  
“Well, light traffic. On the sidewalk. With walking.” Korra made a hand gesture that did not entirely suit her explanation, following it with a lop-sided smirk that caused Lin to feel a more fluid inclination to let her inside without much more hassle.  
  
The older woman pressed against the doorframe, churning her body to the side as an invitation. “At least you won’t track water everywhere. Get inside before it starts pouring again.”  
  
The Avatar complied, peeling off her fur boots immediately upon entering.  
  
The house looked far better on the inside than it did on the outside; less dreary, compact, tucked away from the eyes of the citizens whose safety she commandeered, unlike many other residential suites decorating the blot of civilization.  
  
She let her eyes roam, from the smoothly textured stone tiles beneath her feet to the ornate, earthly compilation of the walls.  
  
The home was simplistic, homely, and aesthetically pleasing without going out of its way, lacking any formal application of the sitting-on-the-deck-with-wine lifestyle.  
  
Korra found that it suited Lin pleasantly.  
  
Her eyes caught the glasses set out on a small table several feet from a fireplace. A few feet further was a sofa, riddled with a few discarded, parted books at its arm. They were either carelessly placed, or Lin had been attending to several different novels without considering the use of a bookmark.  
  
The Chief followed the brunette’s gaze, swiping a few of the books up easily as she moved about, offering the Avatar an area to sit without explicitly stating it. The literature was placed in the same way in a spot out of the way.  
  
Korra found herself amused at the simplistic quirk.  
  
“You look really nice,” she offered, neglecting the momentary bouts of silence.  
  
“Thanks.” Lin paused to give Korra a once-over for the second time. A return compliment did not follow up without an honest commitment. The Bei Fong seemed to be truly discerning whether or not she could favour returning what was offered. She pulled her lips to a line, settling on “your hair looks nice”.  
  
So did her eyes, and her lips, and her clothes slivered with dog hair that Lin could distinguish even from where she was standing, but all of that seemed redundant to her, so she offered her most initial observation. Clipped and forthcoming, but Korra smiled and wiggled slightly on the sofa where she sat nonetheless, and it sent Lin’s chest into a flurry as she more or less fumbled through a cabinet, retrieving  a couple different bottles of _something_.  
  
“Figured my usual was a bit too casual. Needs a trim though.”  
  
When Lin only made a noise in response, reading labels on a few things, the brunette was not wholly sure what more she could offer in terms of conversation.  
  
She fidgeted endlessly, unable to heartily discern whether or not the silence was capable of being a comfortable one if she were to relent and simply allow it.  
  
Lin was under no amount of comfort.  
  
She treaded her way back towards the sofa, a bottle snagged in one hand before setting it on the smaller table beside the two glasses.  
  
Korra never really pinned her as a show off, but she caught the drift when the Chief declined utilizing any tools to open the bottles, preferring the bluntness of her physical ability.  
  
“This is light stuff. It’ll take an edge off the atmosphere –.”  
  
Korra cocked a brow at her, easing forward to accept a poured glass. Beyond the slightly concealed windowpanes, the downpour had started itself up again.  
  
Lin relinquished a scowl to return to the smile that Korra was offering her with no amount of complacency.  
  
“Don’t give me that. I’m giving some effort here.”  
  
“I _know_ , I know, it’s sweet.”  
  
Lin scrunched her nose slightly, unsure how to take the simplistic acceptance of her efforts at granting a relaxing night, free from the uproarious stresses and demanding assertions of the world beyond the small homely enclosure.  She was not particularly _good_ at establishing a relaxing mood. Reading itself was a rare affair she was able to subject herself to, outside of scanning the flow of reports and documents.  
  
More often than not, she was caught at late hours with her face propped against a stack of papers, dozing off after a couple days of shameful excuses of rest and recuperation.  
  
She apprehended her time off with an iron fist, wholly intent upon making her given day worth it for the both of them.  
  
Busy being internally at war with herself over the condition of an evening that had yet to fully commence, Lin caught the advance made by the Avatar at the last fleeting moment.  
  
Korra leaned across the expanse of the sofa, catching Lin on the jaw as she had turned and angled in surprise.  
  
The brunette bit back a subdued “ _whoops_ ”, and edged herself a bit closer instead, leaning into the side of her companion, mindful of the glassware.  
  
“This is what I looked forward to all day, really. Don’t rush about it. Also – whatever’s in the kitchen smells _fantastic_.”


End file.
